The One Nobody Knows
by tacoface1313
Summary: Joseph, a 14-year-old boy, doesn't remember anything except his name and his lillipup. When he goes on a journey with the girl that saved his life. What will he do when he learns about his horrible past? Will he go back to his old self again, or will he overcome the obstacles that await him? How will his new friends react when they find out? My first fanfiction.


**Hello! this is my first fanfiction so if it's shit I'm sorry. If I make a spelling or grammar error, I'm sorry. Please review so I know how to make the story better.**

 **DISCAIMER: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

All I know is that I'm falling from the sky headfirst. I look to the ground; it gets closer and closer each passing second. I brace myself for impact and then…nothing.

To no surprise my head hurts like hell. "Oh! He's waking up, go get the professor. Hurry." I hear someone say and then I hear a door open and close to my right as I slowly open my eyes.

"Ugh... where am I?" I say looking at the room, sitting to the right of me is girl that appears in her teens, she has blue eyes, red hair pulled into a ponytail with a dark magenta bow that matches her hoodie, standard blue jeans, black gloves and a pair of black tennis shoes. Behind her is a door. To my left is a small drawer with a potted daisy and a digital clock and next to that was a blue backpack. And another door.

"You're at Professor Sycamore's Pokémon research lab," she said, "and I'm Sarah."

" I'm Joseph." Just then a man I take to be in his mid-thirties wearing a lab coat walks in.

"Professor Sycamore, I presume."

"You presume correct, Joseph." he said walking towards me

Just then I hear a faint growling coming from my stomach area I look over at it, there is a small animal curled up on my stomach that I somehow didn't notice. It has a light brown fur with a black spot on its lower back.

"Odie?" I ask it, it realizing I'm awake the dog stretches and yawn then walks up to my face only to start

licking me. "Odie stop." I laugh as I pull the mutt off of my face and putting him by my side.

"So he is yours?" the professor asks me

"Yeah, he is, I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble."

"Not at all. How are you feeling?"

"My head feels like splitting in two and I don't remember much."

"What do you remember?" Sarah asks.

"My name, Odie, falling from the sky and a few bits and pieces that don't have any importance like where I'm from or my family or anything that. How long was I out?"

"A month."

"A month?!" I suddenly jerk up causing a surge of pain in my head "Ugh… I think I need some more rest." I say lying back down.

Sarah and Professor Sycamore exit the room and I try to remember my home and my family with no luck until I finally fall asleep.

When I wake up the pain in my head had significantly subsided. Looking at the digital clock on the drawer I realize that it's almost noon. I move Odie, careful not to wake him up, sit up even though I'm a still a little woozy. I search through the drawer. There is a wallet with 20,000 tags ($200) and an ID of sorts even though it's only my name and birthday, July 3rd, a weird shape ball, that I don't remember the proper name for, a wristwatch and some clothes. I take a t-shirt, a pair of jeans and underwear and open the door to the left of my bed. It's a bathroom, so I take a shower and put on the clothes.

"Good to see you're awake." I hear someone say as I return to my room, waking up Odie. I look to see Sarah standing at the door to the room. "Are you ok?" she asks.

"The pain in my head is gone, but I still don't remember much. Like what this is." I reply holding up the strange ball.

"That's Odie's pokéball, it was near where I found you." She said as she sits next to me.

"So you're the one that brought me here?"

"I was just the one who called the professor."

"And stayed here while I was unconscious." I add, "Thanks for all that."

"It was nothing." She said.

"Anyways, let's get something to eat and you can tell me your side of the story." I suggest.

"Ok." She agrees.

"C'mon Odie." I said as I hold up the pokéball and a red beam shoots at Odie turning him into the red energy as the beam retreats back into the ball. I feel like I did this a thousand times before.

"That's weird." Sarah said as I start putting on some socks and shoes I found in the backpack.

"What?" I ask

"He never wanted to go back into his pokéball when we tried." Sarah explained.

"Probably because he didn't want to go back unless he knew I was ok." I told her.

"That's adorable." She said.

"Yeah. Got a good restaurant in mind?" I ask.

"I have one in mind." She said.

"Lead the way." I said gesturing toward the door

* * *

"Welcome to Café Kizuna," a waitress said "is it just you two or are you waiting for others?"

"Just us." Sarah told her

"Would you like a table outside?"

"That would be nice."

She takes us to our table in the front of the café "what would you like to drink today?" I got water and Sarah got tea, "I'll be right back with your drinks."

"So how did you find me?"

"I lived at Santalue City, to the south of here, and my dad is a friend of one of Sycamore's aids. So when I told Dad I wanted to go on an adventure he got the professor to send one of the starter pokémon of my choosing. The next day I was heading over to here on route 4 when I heard a loud noise up ahead so I ran over to it and I find you lying on the ground, bleeding through your head. I patch you up while I called the professor and he drove you to the lab and healed you up properly." She explained.

At this point of her story we got our food. "What about Odie?" I ask

"His pokéball was nearby so I let him out to make sure whatever was in it was fine."

"Was he ok?"

"Yeah, but as soon as he saw you he started whimpering and jumping on you until he just laid down next to you."

"What happened in the lab while I was unconscious?"

"They stitched up your head, though they had to cut your hair." I reach at my head noticing my hair is now a buzz cut.

I pay for our food and we head back to the lab.

"What pokémon did you get?" I ask.

She pulls out a pokéball from her hoodie pocket "Go, Fennekin!" and a small yellow fox appears on her shoulder.

"It's cute." I say as I pet the little fox.

When we get back to my room we're greeted a note and a box. "What is this for?"

"I don't know, let me read the letter." I told her

 _Dear Joseph and Sarah, I will be out for the next week but I've decided that you two should go on a journey together. Exploring the region might have Joseph regain some of his memories. So here are the two remaining starters for Joseph to choose one. there is also a pok_ _édex_ _in the box P.S. Sarah's parent left a gift in her room._

 _Sincerely, Professor Sycamore_

I open the box and take out what I believe to be the pokédex and there are two pokéballs. I take them, releasing the pokémon inside them.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it.**


End file.
